Meta Breakers
"Quite possibly the most '''forgettable,' poorly-defined, and disappointing human being you'll meet that can claim to be of, AT LEAST, slightly above average intelligence and a fairly competent at what he does, which isn't much. Probably should should get a hobby or a sense of humor at least."'' -Meta Breakers on his own meaningless existence Meta Breakers '''is a mid-'''2nd generation tagger that's been active member of the site since the fall of 2014, but officially joined in late January of 2015 after the fixing of the broken log-in bug. He was most active in the early- late 2015 time period of TF2Tags, went on hiatus in the midst of the 3rd generation, and coming back in the 4th generation. He admires both Acquiescence, Crimson Blitz, and 12-Hour Respawn and wishes he could've met ¡BEAT! as he is his favorite first-gen tagger. Meta tends to be a fairly down-to-earth guy about things; often finding small talk difficult, Meta enjoys making people feel happy with themselves and improving their quality of life and jumping at the chance to help others, usually. You can often find him celebrating the triumph and achievement of others, cheering them on, or consoling an upset, lonely tagger going through difficulty. For this reason, he often implores taggers to reach out to him if they need anything and he gives away items whenever it's someone's birthday, assuming he can spare it. He hopes to make everyone feeling appreciated and valuable on-site, even those that have left TF2Tags entirely but have stayed in touch. He hopes only to promote peace '''and '''happiness amongst all taggers (taking many cues from Blast), often putting himself in the heart of conflicts as a way to mediate an issue and provide both parties a neutral perspective and trying to remind them of the common ground we all share. He always has a listening ear to those who need it and shoulder to cry on to those that want him, but despite his brotherly actions, he can be quite depressing at times and will often self-deprecate because of his insecurities and self-loathing. He is not a proud man and often feels he's a disappointment to those around him. As illogical as it seems, he often feels guilty for not being a more interesting person himself, but he tries to remedy this by improving himself and becoming a more active member of the communities he's a part of (when he's not hard at work helping others). In the past, often following disputes between him and other taggers, Meta would announced that he wanted to leave the site for good and often did so in a fashion that was scoffed at by many older taggers. He'd often return within a week or two of leaving, usually to resolve some personal drama of his or unplug himself from technology for a bit but always getting back to making tags after a short vacation from the drama, usually at the compelling of his close friends. And despite his very enigmatic and, at times, dramatic nature, Meta has shown time and again to be a loyal 'and '''steadfas't friend to the people he cares about most and has shown to be as devoted to the site as he is to the taggers on it, often checking in and posting daily. '''History Initial Conflict and Controversy From the moment that Meta joined TF2Tags, it's seemed like he's attracted the wrong type of attention to himself. At the beginning of his tagging career, he was in a much more immature headspace often acting bratty and selfish when his tags didn't get the crits he felt they deserved. He never vocalized this belief personally but he did occasionally express it in the form of tag envy. Specifically towards Makin' Bacon. Due to a slight bias towards Canadians he had at the time and sharing the initials with a tagger that was far more popular and accepted than him, Meta often felt jaded towards him and would often be quite nasty to Makin who had gotten Hale's Own within months of joining and made fast friends with experienced and respected taggers like Relk and Jesse. Much of this deep-seeded aggression started in what came to be know as the Tag Wars Saga. A chain of tags that started off with an item set made by Meta parodying the tale of Luke Skywalker's journey to becoming a Jedi Knight with taggers and TF2Tags lingo thrown in the mix and it quickly amassed quite a few crits. Meta followed this up with more sets following the same style, up until the final set he made intended to be the final in the trilogy until Makin' attempted to call Meta a thief by claiming that he had stolen the idea from a previous tag of his which Meta was unaware of at the time of making the set. The whole controversy ended with Relk and Jesse leaving many harsh comments on a subsequent post of Meta's, calling the whole situation "a massive shitstorm" and with Jesse calling out Meta on being a bit entitled and bratty and dropping massive amounts of personal knowledge on him as well. It was a wake-up call to say the least... Meta later on went on to participate in many of the contests, series, and events that happen in TF2Tags over the years, including Bonkspenser's contest, Expand's Nightly News, Ashton_Doovis' "Taggers in the Wild" show, the Time of Yellow Text, April Fool's Week, and the Medieval Tags series as well as being a part of the TF2Tags Game dev team until he unfortunately pulled out due to school, family, and relationship obligations and not feeling like a contributing member of the team. But he didn't leave the site, only taking small breaks from tagging due to drama either on or off-site, mostly due to the stressful home life he faced in his later high school years. Hiatus 2016 But following May 12, 2016, Meta officially announced that he'd be going on hiatus from tagging due to the nature of him getting his first girlfriend in over 4 years, citing that he wanted to "focus on his life for the time being and being a responsible, attentive boyfriend, brother, and student" but he still made time to keep up his relationships with certain taggers, posting every now and then until going dark in October of 2016 when his girlfriend begun being extremely possessive of him and he had to devote all his time to school and her. Later than year, on Christmas day no less, he relapsed into depression after being tormented with guilt and harassment from his girlfriend for talking to friends of his that she had previously forbidden out her jealousy. This combined with her disregard for his affections on Christmas and his family's neglected pressed him beyond optimism and he begun a bitter spiral down. He was fortune enough to break up with her in June 2017 after 2 months of finally venting his frustration and discontent with her and has slowly reconnected with the friends he lost touch with on-site. But, during his depression, Meta would often make posts about how suicidal and heartbroken he felt. Even going so far as to make an item set sharing his full name and address as well as his desire to die. It was so bad that Dos officially banned him with his last tag on his main account (that weren't taken down) being made in mid-'February of 2017.' After these events, Meta has slowly recovered from the events as a new man with a determination to get to college, improve himself, and reclaim that once determined, happy-go-lucky spirit he's missed for so long. In late of July of 2017, he's made an alt. account and resumed tagging... Relationships Despite having a divisive reputation early in his career, Meta has since mellowed out considerably and was once called on the TF2Tags Discord 'one of the most calmed-headed people here" which was a great compliment to him at the time, but still remains unsure of where he stands in regards to other taggers following his return. He tends to be a bit more lonesome of taggers, often occupying himself with side projects or school rather than being social due to him being autistic (which he doesn't talk about because he doesn't like using it as an excuse for his shortcomings) and undergoing a traumatic abusive relationship through much of 2016 lasting through mid-2017 in which he seemed to have fallen off a bit emotionally as well as lost much of the positivity and drive he had had before, despite this, he remains close friends with some taggers. A short list of people Meta has interacted with over the years: * TheOnlyGuyEver; a long-time consistent friend of Meta's that has seen him through the most difficult of times and the best of times, is considered one of his closest most valuable friends and despite TOGE being the more practical and well-adjusted of the two, Meta likes to return TOGE's optimism with kindness and understanding, as well as advice and the occasional helpful program or two. * EGG-Z; another friend from Meta's earliest days of tagging, EGG is a fun, upbeat, and awesome tagger to be around and for a time, EGG and Meta were roommates in a set of tags they made together, even working together to write EGG's origin story which currently remains incomplete but there are hopes to revive it. * Player 1 + Player 2; a tagger with an... interesting history, Meta and Player 1 + Player 2 (also known as Neet Neet, the Hero of Thyme, and HoneyOTU) have a friendship that varies from mutual respect to confiding in one another to an uneasy understanding, much of their friendship was lost during the hiatus Trivia * Meta's original name upon joining the site was "RDs/Assassin_husband.exe" and he was much more immature, despite being 15 at the time of joining. ** Other monikers he has taken along the way: "the Double Rainbow Dashing Drew," "Outcast Fixers" during the NTF2Tags event, "Metal Beakers" a parody of his name inspired by a post from another tagger, and during his relationship with his now ex-girlfriend "Red x Green" or a variant of the name, including "Green Heartbroken" the name he often changed his Steam name to following a bad fight. * Despite being a brony, Meta over the years has lost touch with this aspect of his personality. Part in due to harassment from other taggers, particularly Makin' Bacon and Jesse, and his own struggles in life. He still greatly sympathizes with the brony community and often tries to stand up for the group when spoken ill of on site. He laments the negative stereotypes they receive, feeling that the morals the show present are upright and courageous but it's in fact the fandom that often taints once great shows. ** His avatar previously used to be a picture of Rainbow Dash, one of the main characters of the show and at the time his favorite pony, sporting a mane made of the American flag but he later changed it due to harassment. ** Oddly enough though, he once again changed it back to a pony following getting into his relationship in 2016. This time being a drawing of Derpy Hooves his girlfriend drew him as their 3 month anniversary gift made entirely out of green ink along with changing his name to Red x Green. His first account still remains this way to this day. * In addition to tagging, Meta has been known to be an avid music listener and artist. He has drawn dozens of monochrome and colored drawings of many famous cartoon and videogame characters, but he often feels too insecure to make his own. Much of the work he does is inspired by the things around his or the people in his life. He creates his music through a program called Soundation and has made over 20 audio tracks range from pop-inspired tracks to ambient electro. He also writes stories, poetry, and songs with another dozen of songs and poems having been written, including one based off the Blood in the Water comic, specifically the scene in which Archimedes is crushed by the old TFC Heavy. Much of the work from these things come from his 2016 era of work and although he wants to continue all of these hobbies, he feels he's too rusty to be good and he feels that he won't be able to commit to them as he starts college in the fall of 2017. * Meta's 3 favorite foods are spaghetti, shrimp, and steak. He calls them his 3 S's. * Meta has nearly 3,000 hours in Team Fortress 2, but is ashamed that his aim is still utter shite after all this time. He's only able to play TF2 once ever other weekend and only recently has gotten a laptop of his own that can run it, but the A key is broken and he currently uses another keyboard to run it. * Category:Taggers Category:Generation 2